Marian's Revenge
by Of Quirky Excellence
Summary: Marian gets Revenge on Guy... DO NOT READ IF YOU LIKE GISBORNE OR THE SHERRIFF! I don't own any of the BBC characters with the exception of Caroline, who narrates the story...Enjoy!
1. The Speech By Marian

Marian's Revenge

Marian gets revenge on her murderer…DO NOT READ IF YOU LIKE GUY OF GISBORNE OR THE SHERRIFF! (But who does anyway? Probably some weirdo…)

Note: I do not own BBC Robin Hood nor do I own any of the Characters (with the exception of Caroline, the narrator.)

My name is Caroline A Dale. I'm with Allan. As you know, Marian was killed by Sir Guy of Gisborne. Robin Hood was heartbroken by her death and determined to kill Guy. But it turns out Marian did it before he even could reach the evil murderer. Here's how it all happened…

"Robin, look! We can't just abandon the people of Nottingham!" said Allan as we rode back to Acre after Marian died.

"We need to kill Guy…..I need to kill Guy!" Robin protested. You would not have wanted to see him then. Tears rained upon his face and thwarted love filled his eyes. I knew now that we had to help this poor relic of a man. Djaq and I exchanged sad glances and we rode on.

Later...

Will and Djaq sat beside Allan and me as we ate our dinner and they all were arguing about Robin except for I, who kept quiet while they took sides. Allan wanted to kill Guy while Will and Djaq wanted to leave him be and wait for the King's men to deal with him. Much and I were having an argument too…a silent fight with one another about what to do. I, as any wife would do, agreed with Allan and wanted to kill Sir Guy. But I think Much wanted to let him live until King Richard was well enough to stand and fight again. (You should know that he was shot in the arm but thanks to Djaq, he lived to tell the tale.)

The next day…

Much and Allan and I were visiting Marian's grave when we heard a voice. It said the following words…

"I will kill Gisborne… tell my love not to worry and that he will see me soon enough…"

Much and Allan and I looked at each other and Much was first to speak. "Marian! You're alive! But how?"

"I am but a voice sent from heaven…but yes…I do go by Marian and I'm sure Robin is missing out on this and he would want to be here."

"WILL! JOHN! DJAQ! ROBIN! COME HERE! COME QUICKLY!" we all shouted loudly…..

TBC


	2. The Fight

Chapter 2

Thank you Lynette and Paula for reviewing…It means a lot to me! ^_^

Now for the new chapter!

Djaq looked as if she saw something floating above Robin. "What the-"

"Marian! Marian, it's me!" Robin interrupted. But as quickly as she appeared, the phantom was gone. "What was that all about?" said John.

"I don't care what it was about…IT WAS HER! She's alive!" Robin said happily. "Robin, we have to find Gisborne and stop him and the sheriff from killing more people." I said, shaking my head. I knew Robin was still grieving for Marian but it was up to us to stop Vaisey and Guy.

"I'm not being funny, but we really should head back to Nottingham before it's too late." said Allan as we all sat down to think. "I know…" said Will, sighing sadly. But we had no time to think any more than that because we heard hoof beats and four men on horses appeared nearby. Much shushed the gang and we drew our weapons. Robin drew his bow with a quivering hand and we all knew that he probably would not fight well in this battle. So we all surrounded our leader as the four men revealed themselves as Vaisey, Guy and two of their guards. At that time I started freaking out. I charged a guard and stabbed him multiple times until he fell to the ground and I went for the next one, but Guy beat me to it. He swooped on me and forced me to the ground on my stomach and he tied my hands together. But he badly misjudged my strength. As he and the remaining guard stood me up, I flipped like I'd seen Marian do and freed myself from their grasp. I then ran to Djaq, who cut the ropes that bound my wrists.

After we Won the Fight…

That was close, way too close. Caro, you were nearly killed!" said Robin later. We still had not told Robin what Marian had said and we had agreed not to. This was something he just needed to find out on his own. We were really tired now and we had run out of food. (Which made Much very unhappy) So we decided to camp out in a nearby cave…

To be continued…

Please review and constructive criticism is appreciated!!


	3. A Presence

Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing this chapter may be a little longer!

Note: I STILL don't own BBC Robin Hood or the characters in this story with the exception of Caroline (the narrator)

We rode on towards the port but there was a big problem. The sheriff and Gisborne were hot on our trail and they were determined to capture us even though they had no guards and there were seven of us and two of them. But we were under the impression that we were in big trouble because more guards were on their way.

"I cannot stand this much longer!" Much said as he pulled his horse to a stop. "Well we're all tired, Much. And do you see me complaining?" Allan said, annoyed.

"Both of you please be quiet! We need to just think about this for a minute!" Djaq said, cursing under her breath.

"Djaq!" I shouted. "Watch your language!" Allan rolled his eyes and we rode on, arguing and annoying the crap out of each other.

Two days later…

Robin had not drunk anything since Marian's death which had happened 3 days ago and in the hot weather of the Holy Land, he was very weak. We had offered him water but he had refused. Finally, after several hours, he collapsed. I shrieked as Robin hit the sand and we all got off the horses and we rushed to his side. Allan spoke first. "I'm not being funny but he should've drunk something while he had the chance."

"Allan… this is no time to blame him…" Djaq scolded as she forced some water down Robin's throat. I was sobbing now and Will and Much tried to comfort me but I, quite literally pushed them away.

But my tears seemed to be wasted as Robin began to come to. "ROBIN!" I shouted as I rushed over to him and I hugged him. He hugged back but I could tell it was only because of the look on Djaq's face that pretty much told him, "She thought you were dead and I think you should allow her to be relieved…you and this small band of outlaws are all she has right now."

The look on Robin's face was "But I haven't had someone care about me this much since…the snakes and Marian…the night watchman was so relieved that I was alive…"

After I was calm, however, we rode on with Robin riding on the back of Much's horse so he wouldn't fall again. When we reached the port there was luckily a man who spoke English and we told him we needed to get to Portsmouth very quickly.

On The Ship…

We boarded the ship and for the fist time in about 5 days, we had a real meal and we slept in real beds. Djaq said when we got on the ship that she was aware of a presence. The presence was a female ghost that had been in our lives who had dies quite recently.

Robin immediately said "MARIAN!"

Djaq nodded.

End of Chapter

Okay so it wasn't that much longer but in the next chapter Guy and Robin have a really angsty scene.


	4. A Trap Gone Wrong

Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

Marian's spirit did several things while we were on the ship…she spoke to us all, but would not look at Robin directly the whole time. We could see her and hear her but it seemed her eyes went right through us. She said, "If I do not succeed you must have a backup plan to kill the sheriff and Gisborne. But I will never be at peace until those two tyrants are dead and gone, rotting in hell."

"But Marian, if you are 'at peace' will we ever see you again?" said Djaq, approaching the phantom.

"Not until the afterlife, my friends…Robin?"

"Yes, my love?" he replied.

"Promise me you will never forget about the people of Nottingham…and all of England."

"Never can I forget them. But I will never stop loving you, Marian." answered our leader.

After about two days on board the ship, we went back to the port in England called Portsmouth. We then decided we had to make a run for it if we wanted to stay one step ahead of Guy and Vaisey. One night on the road, while I was keeping watch as the others slept, I heard something…it was something like a horrible moaning sound. I woke Allan up to keep watch over the others while I went to check it out. I sneaked over to where the horrible, low moan came from. To my surprise, I found a young mare that had been shot with an arrow. I began to treat her by taking out the arrow and giving her a rubdown, to calm her down. Then I took off my jacket and used it to try to stop the bleeding on the mare's leg.

"Who shot you?" I asked the horse as she tried to get up. She did not acknowledge me. She began to walk toward a bush and I got a bad feeling about it. Then, when I followed the horse to the bush, out jumped a dozen guards!

I screamed out loudly to make sure the others heard me. They must have because they all came running. "A trap! Help me fight them off!" I screamed to Djaq, John, Allan, Much, Robin, and Will.

We fought for about an hour before the guards gave up and left. But then, as if it was just our luck, the sheriff and Gisborne came out of the bush! Then, Guy had a knife to my throat and was pushing it closer and closer to me, but then out of nowhere, an arrow struck Gisborne's back…

TBC

Okay Lynette! In the next chapter obviously he dies! I hope you are happy with Marian's Revenge!


	5. Free At Last

Chapter 5

Reviews are always loved and appreciated!

Guy let out a short cry of pain and shock, and I pushed him to the ground and ran over to Djaq and Will, to help them bring down the evil sheriff. It was Will Scarlett who made the final blow to Vaisey that ended the battle and we all ran to Guy, to make sure he was dead and gone. But before we reached the figure lying on the ground, Marian appeared once more above Gisborne. She said, "It is done. I am at peace. I will always love you Robin. Farewell my friends…cheer up! Soon I will be free forever…Goodbye my friends."

Robin ran to the phantom, but by the time he reached her it was too late. The phantom had once again disappeared, this time forever.

Robin then began to weep and Djaq and I rushed to reassure him of Marian's eternal love for him but also of the fact that she was now free forever.

After that, Allan and I were alone again, and we talked for hours. He stroked my cheek and I hugged him. I was crying now because of Marian, but he reminded me that she was free now and Robin could be reassured that he would never again be looked upon as a criminal.

"Caro, I've been thinking." said Robin as he entered the room. "Marian is at peace now and we will all resume our lives as non-outlaws…we will always remain friends however…and I have invited everyone else to live in the castle. How about you and Allan?"

"Of course!" I replied as Allan nodded.

"And remember…." said Robin.

"WE ARE ROBIN HOOD!" we all shouted at the top of our lungs.

The End

My fanfic will be called "Djaq and Will; the Beginning"

Thank You For Reading!


End file.
